Skylanders Monsters
Skylanders Monsters is the 2014 game and the 4th installment of the Skylanders series, it is rated E10+ and it is the second Skylanders game to include Jumping, after Skylanders: Swap Force. It is for Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PC Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS3, PS4 and PS Vita. Returning Skylanders *Striker Hero Camo *spyro (series 4/magic) *pop fizz (series 3/magic) (only avabile in the console starter pack) *voodood (series 2/magic) *double trouble (series 3/magic) *wrecking ball (series 3/magic) *star slrike (series 2/magic) *dune bug (series 2/magic) *gill grunt (series 4/water) *chill (series 3/water) *zap (series 3/water) *slam bam (series 3/water) *wham shell (series 2/water) *rip tide (series 2/water) *punk shock (series 2/water) *bash (series 3/earth) *terrafin (series 4/earth) *dino-rang (series 2/earth) *flashwing (series 2/earth) *prism break (series 4/earth) *scorp (series 2/earth) (only avabile in the console 3ds and 2ds starter pack) *slobber tooth (series 2/earth) *cynder (series 4/undead) *hex (series 3/undead) *chop chop (series 4/undead) *fright rider (series 2/undead) *ghost roaster (series 2/undead) *roller brawl (series 2/undead) *grim crepper (series 2/undead) *drobot (series 3/tech) *sprocket (series 3/tech) *trigger happy (series 4/tech) *drill serganet (series 3/tech) *countdown (series 2/tech) *boomer (series 2/tech) *wind-up (series 2/tech) *whirlwind (series 4/air) *jet vac (series 3/air) *lighting rod (series 3/air) *sonic boom (series 3/air) *scratch (series 2/air) *warnado (series 2/air) *popthorn (series 2/air) *stealth elf (series 4/life) *stump smash (series 3/life) *zook (series 3/life) *camo (series 3/life) *zoo loo (series 2/life) *shroomboom (series 2/life) *bumble blast (series 2/life) *eruptor (series 4/fire) *flameslinger (series 3/fire) *ignitor (series 3/fire) *hotdog (series 3/fire) *sunburn (series 2/fire) *smolderdash (series 2/fire) *fryno (series 2/fire) Wow Pow See the page Skylanders Monsters/Wow Pow New Core Skylanders *Glowhog (Magic) *Drawer Life (Magic) *Flur (Air) *Buzzles (air) *Drillopotamus (Earth) *Power Fist (Earth) (Only avabile in the console starter pack) *Tronic (Tech) *Fruit Thrower (Life) *Plant Seed (Life) *Rolly (Undead) *Skells (Undead) *Tears Gun (Water) *Icicles (Water) *Fireball (Fire) *Blaster (Fire) *Hammerthrow (Water) *Rocksmash (Earth) *Spinbot (Tech) *Bushmash (Life) *Techicus (Tech *road runner air Starter Pack In the console starter pack, it comes with a returning skylander (Twin Potion Pop Fizz), a new skylander (Power Fist) and a monster skylander (Root), but in 3DS and PSvita starter pack, it comes with Toxic Scorp (also avabile in single or triple pack), Ram (Magic skylander and also avaible in packaging) and Flur (also avabile in single or triple pack) andrew is awsome Powers There are 8 powers for monsters. *Climb *Stomp *Roll *Speed *Shoot *Jump *Dig *Teleport New Lightcore Skylanders Unlike the two previous games, there will have 2 Lightcores per Element *lightcore rollerbrawl her saw glow in the dark *lightcore sunburn *lightcore popthron *lightcore drillsergeant his drill hand glow in the dark *lightcore camo *lightcore bash *lightcore punkshock *lightcore dunebug *lightcore ghostroaster his spikeball glow in the dark *lightcore hotdog his bone glow in the dark *lightcore scratch *lightcore wind-up *lightcore zook *lightcore dino-rang his boomerrang glow in the dark *lightcore slambam *lightcore wreckingball *lightcore frightrider his spear glow in the dark *lightcore fryno his horn glow in the dark *lightcore sonicboom *lightcore boomer his bombs glow in the dark *lightcore stumpsmash his hammer glow in the dark *lightcore terrafin his shark fin glow in the dark *lightcore gillgrunt *lightcore voodood his axe glow in the dark *lightcore rolly *lightcore fireball *lightcore lightingrod *lightcore spinbot *lightcore fruitflower *lightcore slobbertooth his tail glow in the dark *lightcore hammerthrow *lightcore doubletrouble *lightcore chop chop *lightcore ighitor *lightcore whirlwing *lightcore trigger happy *lightcore zoo loo *lightcore power fist *lightcore zap *lightcore spyro Monsters *Root (Life Monster Skylander/Shoot) (only availble in the console starter pack) *Plant Growl (water Monster/Climb) *Beast (Earth Monster Skylander/Dig) *Ram (Magic Monster Skylander/jump) *Time (Tech Monster Skylander/speed) *buzzsaw air monster skylanders/teleport *ghost rider undead monster skylanders/stomp *hot rod fire monster skylanders/roll Variants Toys R Us Exclusive *Legendary Glowhog *Legendary Eruptor *Legendary Shroomboom *Legendary lightcore Fireball *Legendary Root *Legendary lightcore Dino Rang.his boomerrang glow in the dark *Legendary Rip Tide *Legendary Flur *Legendary Beast Best Buy *Wave Zap *Tech surfer Techicus *Bomb time trigger happy Target *Enchanted Glowhog *Volcanic Scorp *molten sunburn *enchanted fright rider *jade trigger happy *nitro chopchop *polar countdown Triple, Battle and Adventure Packs # - Golden Ninja Trigger Happy, Drillopotamus, Lighting Horn Zap # - Super Flame Sunburn, Fire Slam Spyro and Plant Seed. 3. Water Blast Rip Tide, Glowhog and Wind Storm Whirlwind. jade diamonds flashwing, hammer throw, axe choper voodood Exculsive *Lightcore Triple Pack (Walmart and GameStop)- Lightcore Slobber tooth, Lightcore Hot Dog and Lightcore gill grunt *Legendary TriplePack (Toys R Us)- Legendary Flur, Legendary Eruptor and Legendary Rip Tide. *Legendary Starter Pack (Toys R Us) - Comes with Legendary Beast, Legendary Eruptor and Legendary Glowhog, a game, training cards, stickers and a poster Adventure Pack *Danger Mine Adventure Pack - Drawer Life, Danger Mine, Coal Bomb, Unlimited Gem *Claw Castle Adventure Pack - Icicles, Claw Castle, Armored Cat, Stomp Boots *Chompbot factory- Techicus, Chompbot factory, Tech eye, and Robo gem. Battle Pack *Drill Club Battle Pack - Bad Slash Stealth Elf, Drill Club and road runner *Dangerous Palza Battle Pack - Blast Jet Vac, Dangerous Palza and Skells. Enemies and Bosses See: Skylanders Monsters/List of Enemies and Bosses Trivia *This is the first Skylanders to be released on Playstation Vita. *While the returning Skylanders has 1 wow pow, Zoo Lou is the only one with 2 Wow POWs. *The Swap Force will make a return appearance in this game as Playable Characters. *Instead of having Green base, Orange base and Blue base, this game will have black base. *Jet Vac, Bouncer and Tree Rex's voice is changed to their scrapped voices from the early demo of Giants, because they might sound better. *Kaos will be a reformed ally since Teary Eyed Blythe will be the main antagongist of the game, both Handheld versions and Consoles versions. *The Arkyean conquear will return only a boss in Chompbot factory. Category:Skylanders Games Category:Video Games Category:Toys